Long Shadows
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Green has always lived in her brother's shadow. So when Blue and Red leave on their journey without Green, she takes the risk of running away from home with a Pokemon she didn't expect. She is determined to reach the top.
1. Chapter 1

Long Shadows-

**Ok, so I know I have a lot of stories going on, but I really don't care. I just put ideas out there and see if anyone likes it. So yeah. Oh and in this series, Leaf is called Green and is Blue's younger sister and Daisy doesn't exist.**

_Is this all I'm ever going to be? Am I only JUST Blue's younger sister? Am I JUST a Pokémon trainer? Is this really going to be my life? _

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Arceus no! I can't be too late I just can't! _I thought, sprinting to Grandpa's laboratory. Blue, my older brother, and his good friend, Red, where leaving on their journeys today. Blue said I could tag along I got up in time. I had set my alarm to six 'O clock but for some reason it never went off… Now it was eight 'O clock and I'm not sure if I'm too late or not.

"Grandpa!" I heaved, catching my breath as I ran into Grandpa's lab. "Green? What are you doing here?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Anger bubbled inside of me. Everyone LOVES Blue, 'oh Blue you're so awesome, oh Blue this, oh Blue that!' I'm sick of being 'just Green' I'm always 'just' Blue's shadow.

"Did Blue and Red leave yet?" I asked, praying that I had made it in time. Grandpa continued to organize his workspace, not casting even a single glance at me. "Nope. They got their Pokémon and pokedexes, had a battle then left. Why do you ask?" Grandpa asked, picking up a stack of files. My heart sank like a stone. "I wanted to… I wanted to come with them." I sighed. "Now Green, you're only fourteen, Blue and Red are sixteen-" "But Grandpa I can handle myself I really, really can I swear! If I could just get-" "You're not getting a Pokémon, Green and its final!" Grandpa quickly ended the argument.

"But-" "No, Green!" Grandpa snapped, putting the files in a filing cabinet. "Grandpa-" "Green how many times do I have to say it? NO!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't really like Blue very much, but Red. Red was my idol. He was generally a quieter person, but so am I! Sure I'm a little stubborn and head-strong, but I know that deep down I'm just like Red! I wanted to be around him every chance I got, I wanted to go on his journey with him. Show him that I'm great.

"Can you at least tell me which Pokémon they picked?" I asked hopefully. Grandpa sighed. "Blue took Squirtle and Red took-" "Charmander?" I finished for him, knowing that Red had always wanted a Charizard. Grandpa nodded.

"Well then can I at least take Bulbasaur? I promise I won't battle! I just don't want her to feel left out… I'll keep it as a pet." I insisted, hope lighting up my gaze. Grandpa gritted his teeth, hesitating before responding. "Fine. But you can't even go down route one with it to train. You got that? Your mother and father are dead, and I promised them that you and your brother would grow up safely." Grandpa warned me. I nodded hastily, wanting to hurry before Grandpa changed his mind. Grandpa began to walk towards the bright silver research table that sat near the back of the room. "There, that poke ball in the middle is Bulbasaur." Grandpa said. Looking casually at the small red and white ball on the table. "Professor! You have a call on line one!" A voice sounded from the staff lounge. "Coming!" He hollered, walking into the staff lounge.

My eyes lit up. _Here's my chance! _I thought, running behind the table, opening up cabinets and looking in random boxes until I found what I was looking for: a pokedex. _Now when I catch up with Blue and Red they won't question why I'm out there. _I grinned, slipping the red pokedex into my pocket. I quickly grabbed Bulbasaur's poke ball from the table and waited for Grandpa to come out. Moments later, Grandpa came out from the staff lounge. "Sorry about that, Green. Professor Elm wanted to send me a rare Pokémon and it just couldn't wait." Grandpa apologized. I nodded my head understandinly. _Thank you Professor Elm! _I smiled. "It's fine, Grandpa." "Ok, so you and Bulbasaur can go and enjoy each others' company." Grandpa smiled, patting me on the back. I smiled back and left the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness flooded the sky, stars speckled the sky, and the moon began swapping places with the sun.

I dug rudely through Blue's room looking for spare trainer supplies. (After all, he's been preparing for this day for at least two years now.) "Bingo." I whispered, pulling a poke ball belt from his closet. I set the belt beside the sleeping bag from my room, the tent from the time he and Red went camping, my best map of the Kanto region, and five hundred pokedollars that I found in Blue's pillow case. (Idiot). I began to pack all of the belongings into my backpack. I hadn't let Bulbasaur out just yet, but I would after I snuck out tonight.

_I will leave a note in Grandpa's room explaining that it was destiny. _I thought, knowing that Grandpa would understand. He was always talking about how he bent and broke rules to find his true calling, so he won't get mad at me for doing this. Blue might think that I'm just his little sister, but I'm gonna prove to him that I can be more than that. I will become the champion of the region… no longer will Red or anyone else ignore me. I will be known world-wide. "It's going to be perfect!" I sang happily, fitting the belt around my waist until it was snug, clipping Bulbasaur's ball onto the belt. I didn't bother to clean up the mess that I'd made in Blue's room. It was already a Tepig-sty anyway, he wouldn't even notice all the spare trainer stuff all over the floor.

_Now I just need to grab some nonperishable food and some bottled water and I'm all set! _I thought happily, running down stairs, knowing that Grandpa would still be working. I opened the cupboard and grabbed three bottles of water and a couple packs of ramen. _I can just buy more stuff in Viridian City. _I shrugged, not wanting to take more than I needed. I sat down at the kitchen table with a pen and paper. I wrote:

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I_ _know I'm doing exactly what you where afraid of but I have to find my destiny. I can't wait two more years! I will travel with Red and Blue so don't worry about me. Besides, I have Bulbasaur to protect me! What could go wrong? _

_Love you Grandpa!_

_-Green_

I sighed heavily, not believing that I was actually going through with it. I was always more of a goody-two shoes. Sure, I was stubborn, but that doesn't mean that I didn't respect authority. I never broke the rules in anything. Not a board game rule, not a school rule, not a curfew rule. Nothing. I felt a rush as I pinned the note on Grandpa's thermos. "Bye Grandpa." I faintly smiled, grabbing a flash light off the granite counters and leaving Pallet Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Professor Oak walked back and forth, pacing around his lab. "Professor? You alright?" Dr. Prudence, one of his amateur scientists, asked, looking concerned. Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, it's just I've seemed to miss-place a rare Pokémon that was sent to me by a trainer in the Johto region. Dr. Prudence opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the clapping of shoes on the laboratory floor. "Professor, sir! I'm terribly sorry but I've seemed to have given you the wrong Pokémon! Charmander and Squirtle where there, but I accidentally switched Bulbasaur with another Pokémon! Please forgive me Professor!" Dr. Woodlock panted, looking incredibly guilty. Professor Oak's eyes narrowed. "Which Pokémon did you swap with that Bulbasaur?" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My chest heaved from being out of shape as I ran through the field, eager to get to Viridian City before the clock strikes midnight. _I've gotta get some sleep so we can move on in the morning! I bet Blue and Red are already in Viridian Forest by now! _I thought, still angry that Blue left me, after I specifically asked if I could come. My eyes brightened as the lights of Viridian City shone through the darkness. I sped up, wanting to get a room at the Pokecenter as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The city wasn't as big as I had expected, just a handful of houses, a general store, a vacant Pokémon gym, and a Pokémon center made up the entire town. It was fairly easy to find the Pokémon centre, it's glowing orange top was especially easy to find in the dark. I walked through the automatic doors, stifling a yawn. A tired looking Nurse Joy greeted me, giving me a room key for the night. I nodded my thanks, taking my room key and checking in for the night. My room was around the size of my room back in Pallet town, just with a smaller bed and a homely rug sprawled across the floor. I changed into my pajamas and sat on the bed, pulling the lone poke ball from my belt. "Might as well let you come out for the night." I yawned, pressing the white center of the ball. My eyes widened, my sleepiness forgotten. "What in Arceus's name are you?! You're not a Bulbasaur!" I gasped, shocked to see a very cute, yet unique Pokémon, but I had no clue what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Green!

I took a deep breath. Ok, it wasn't Bulbasaur, but it was still a Pokémon so it would work out. It was a silvery color with black eyes and a bushy, fox-like tail with enormous ears. It looked just as shocked as I was. "Vee?" The silver Pokémon squeaked, her head tilted slightly in confusion. I shook my head. "Wait a second… I have this!" I remembered my pokedex, pulling from my pocket and scanning the Pokémon. _Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones._ I rose my eyebrows. "Eevee, huh?" I asked the silver Pokémon, who smiled and nodded in response.

"Hang on just a second… you don't look like the eevee in the picture… you're silver and this one's brown." I said, confusion welling up. "Um… maybe I'll re-scan you." I said stupidly, scanning the Pokémon once more. _Eevee is a female Pokémon. Level five. Eevee's attacks are: Tackle, Sand Attack, Shadow ball, and Helping Hand. _I smiled. Blue would've said 'nice set of moves on that one' and Red, he would have just smiled. Both of us jumped when the dex made a weird beeping noise before continuing. _This is a shiny Pokémon. Recording new picture. _The dex shot out a light beam and scanned the poor thing once more to get the Pokémon's form recorded into the pokedex. "That explains it! You're shiny aren't you!" I gasped, clapping my hands. _This is waaaay better than a Bulbasaur! _I thought happily, leaning down and picking the Pokémon up. "Well, welcome to Team Green, Eevee!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with Eevee curled up in the crook of my neck, using her tail as a pillow and a blanket. I felt a little guilty for waking the her up, but I knew that I HAD to catch up to Blue and Red. "Wake up, Eevee, come on girl! We have to get going." I whispered, shaking the silver Pokémon awake.

"Vee…" She complained, rolling over. "I know I know, I suck now let's go!" I prompted, climbing out of bed to get dressed. I quickly combed through my chestnut hair, slapping my hat atop my head as I scrambled to get out the door. "Come on, Eevee!" I cried, inviting her onto my shoulder. Eevee nodded sleepily, hopping onto my shoulder. With Eevee on my shoulder, and my backpack slung over my shoulders, I left the Pokémon centre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Red stared at Blue with a look of disbelief as he talked over his Pokegear. "What? She left? When did she leave? Ahuh, ok. We'll keep an eye out for her." Red sighed, hanging up the call. "What was that about?" Blue asked, wanting get going so they could get out of the forest. "Green ran away from Pallet Town last night." Red sighed again. "Oh…" "What do you mean, 'oh…' your younger sister is out there somewhere without anything but a- wait. Professor Oak never said anything about a Pokémon..." Red realized, beginning to panic. Blue shrugged. "She'll be fine. Besides, what do you care?" "Have you forgotten how reckless Green can be? She never thinks things through, and she's incredibly stubborn. What if wild Pokémon attacked her on her way to Viridian City? If she never got a Pokémon of her own-" "I guess I should've let her tag along when she asked." Blue mumbled under his breath. "What? She ASKED to come with you? Blue, like I just said ten seconds ago, you know how stubborn she is! She'd always end up joining us when we used to play tag no matter how many times we told her to go away when we were kids! What make you think she wouldn't try to follow us?!" Red snapped, glaring at his rival and best friend. Blue glared right back. "Chill out! She's probably Torchic-ed out already and is waiting at the Viridian Pokémon centre for Gramps to pick her up." Blue shrugged, walking ahead. Red shot him another glare, before taking on his usual silence as he rejoined his friend. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I trotted down the cobble-stone path that led past the rest of the houses. "Viridian Forest here we come!" I squealed, my eyes gleaming. "Vee, Eve!" Eevee agreed, her ears twitching in excitement. I picked up the pace only to be stopped. "Whoa whoa miss! You look like a fresh face around here. Are you a new trainer?" An old man asked, walking onto the path. I nodded slowly, not sure what to make of it.

"Well do you know how to catch a Pokémon yet?" I opened my mouth to reply, but he gave me no chance to say otherwise. "Well I'll just have to show ya'! Now come with me." The old man demanded, dragging me into some tall grass over by his house. The old man released a Rattata, looking for a Pokémon to battle. "Sir-" "Wait! Here we go!" He said, interrupting me again as a Pidgey appeared from the grass. "Rattata, hyper fang!" He commanded, his Rattata chomping down on the Pidgey's wing.

Pidgey cried out in pain, pecking at the Rattata's face. The old man didn't seem to notice, as he just pulled an empty poke ball from his bag and tossed it at the Pidgey. In three clicks the Pokémon was his. He picked up the ball and turned to me. "Urm… thanks?" I said awkwardly.

"Here! Take this, my treat!" He insisted, placing Pidgey's poke ball in my hand. "Um you sure?" I laughed nervously, trying to give the ball back, but the old man was already heading back inside his house. I sighed and sweat dropped. "Well, Eevee, looks like we caught a Pidgey! Kinda… sorta… not really…" I clipped the Pokémon onto my belt, and walked back to the centre to heal her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I burst out of the centre's doors, Eevee on my shoulder and Pidgey resting comfortably in her poke ball as I sprinted to make up for lost time. "Come on," I heaved, "we can still catch up if we hurry!" I insisted, nearing the forest entry. I skidded to a stop and stared in awe at the tall trees and thick undergrowth that we would have to go through. "Would my idiot brother and Red let a couple trees and thorns stand in their way? I don't think so." I muttered, pushing my fears away and entering the forest. The forest was dark, the tops of the trees lined with an eerie fog that gave me goose bumps. "Vee…" Eevee cried, hugging my shoulder tightly. _Remember, Green, Pokémon can tell if their trainers are nervous… I can't have my Pokémon be nervous just because I'm a scary Meowth. _I told myself, forcing my anxiety down for Eevee's sake. I trudged through the tangled undergrowth, careful not to trip and fall.

"Why does this dumb forest have to be so dark, Eevee? It's ten in the morning for Arceus's sake!" I mumbled, looking up at the sky to see only darkness and fog. "Eve." Eevee nodded in agreement, following my gaze. "It'll all be worth it though! Especially when Blue and Red see me! I just have to show them my pokedex and they won't question a single thing!" I smiled, my nerves forgotten. "I just wish they waited for me so I could have some time to train you. But once we get to Pewter City we can train." I smiled, scratching Eevee's silvery fur. _Look at me now, Grandpa, Blue. I am no longer just a kid. I'm a fully fledged trainer now! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My muscles ached with sleepiness as we continued through the forest. Poor Pidgey had been poisoned by a Weedle, and Eevee was getting tired too. _I should've bought some more potions and some antidotes. _I sighed, looking for a place to camp out for the night. I quickly gave up, slumping against a tree and letting out a heavy sigh. "Let's rest for tonight, guys." I yawned, quickly falling asleep.

I barely slept for five minutes before I was awoken by a loud buzzing noise. I stiffened as I saw a swarm of Beedrill flying around the tree that Eevee and I were sleeping against. I made slow, careful movements so I wouldn't provoke the Beedrill as I prodded Eevee awake. "Eevee, wake up." I whispered through my teeth, not taking my eyes off the swarm. "Vee?" Eevee yawned, looking sleepily at her surroundings. Her eyes widened when the swarm came into her view. "Ee…" She mumbled nervously, looking to me for ideas. "Make slow, quiet, non-provoking movements." I whispered, slowly grabbing my backpack, slinging the pack over one shoulder. I picked Eevee up, slowly scooting through the forest, careful not to alarm the Beedrill. I stepped on a stick, the crunch of wood catching a Beedrill's attention. I stiffened as one flew just above my head, the buzzing of its wings filling my ears. I screamed as the Beedrill grabbed my shirt, lifting Eevee and I into the sky. The other Beedrill quickly noticed us, growing territorial. The Beedrill that was holding us, realizing that we weren't what it thought we were, dropped us. "Ow!" I squeaked, having landed on my shoulder blades. Eevee tumbled off my shoulder, slamming into a tree.

"Eevee!" I yelled, scrambling to grab my Pokémon. Once Eevee was safely in my arms and with about fifty angry Beedrill chasing us, I sprinted and wove my way through the trees and undergrowth. I screamed in pain as a Beedrill stabbed me in the back, I tripped and fell down a slope. I winced as thorns snagged my flesh on the way down. I curled my body around Eevee in an attempt to protect her from the worst of it. My eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of what laid at the bottom of the slope: a river. _Of course! But only to me? Really? _I thought angrily, thinking fast. _Beedrill, river, Beedrill, river, ok river's better. _I decided, not wanting to die because of some stupid Beedrill.

I braced myself, ready to swim and fight the current whenever we hit the water. Goose bumps rose up and down my arms and legs as soon as the cold water flushed my clothing, every bit of me was wet. One arm wrapped around Eevee, I began to struggle against the current. _Dear Arceus why me? _I cried to myself, my lungs screaming for air. Sharp rocks beneath the fast-flowing river tore through my arms and legs with ease, leaving small yet painful gashes etched into my flesh. I thrashed in the river, trying to find something to grab onto. I forced my head to the surface, my eyes looking wildly around for a rock or fallen tree to grab, the current quickly forcing my head back under. Not knowing what else to do, I shoved Eevee's head to the surface, fearing she could drown. I wasn't sure if I had gotten stuck on something underwater, or if the lack of oxygen was just messing with my head, but we stopped. I was able to poke my head above water. "Eevee are you ok?" I spluttered, my vision blurry and unfocused. "Ve-e" Eevee coughed, her voice muffled. When my vision cleared, I looked to Eevee and saw that her jaws were clamped onto the branch of a fallen tree that was dangling over the river.

My eyes brightened. "Good girl, Eevee!" I cheered, letting go with one hand to grip the branch myself. With the rest of my power, I pulled myself to the branch, clinging to it as I caught my breath. Eevee gave a sigh of relief, letting go of the branch and clambering on top of it. "Be careful." I warned, watching the silver Pokémon make her way to shore. Once she had safely made it back to land, I heaved myself on top of the branch, shimmying across it until I was reunited with Eevee. I pulled Eevee in for a hug. "You. Are. AWESOME! Best starter Pokémon ever!" I exclaimed, a smile plastered to my face. "Vee eve!" Eevee smiled, nuzzling her wet head to my wet face. I stifled a laugh. "You look like a scrappy little Rattata right now you know that?" I giggled, wringing out my hair.

I froze. "Damn it! My hat's gone!" I said disappointedly. Eevee scampered to the river bank, looking down at the rushing waters before looking back at me. I sighed. "Don't bother. I'll find a new one don't you worry." I smiled, looking through my soaked backpack for my pokedex and Pokegear. The pokedex, being built with a water-proof case on it, was just fine. The Pokegear… that was another story. "I'll have to take this to the Pokémon centre and see it it's fixable…" I sweat dropped, setting it out to dry. Eevee sniffed at the gear, flinching as a spark of electricity shocked her nose. "Don't touch that." I warned, rummaging through my pack. I laid all my soaked clothes out to dry as well, along with my hair brush and tooth brush and blanket and pillow. I reached down to my poke ball belt, which much to my relief, Pidgey and the belt were both still around my waist. "Hey Eevee, would you mind going out to find some pecha berries for Pidgey?" I asked, looking worriedly at Pidgey's poke ball. Even though I didn't really want Pidgey in the beginning, she had helped me through a good portion of this forest, and I'd grown quite attached to the little Pokémon. "Eevee!" Eevee nodded, shaking her fur dry before sprinting into the denser part of the woods. "Don't worry Pidgey, you'll be ok." I promised.

**Ok, looonger than I first meant it to be… but it works! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new team member

**Ok, this chapter's probably going to suck, I promise Eevee's POV will rarely come up unless it's requested or something similar to this occurs later on. Sorry! L**

**Eevee's POV**

Eevee ran through the forest, stopping at every bush that seemed like a possible berry bush. Her ears were pricked for danger, her nose scenting for the sweet tang of pecha berry. She shrunk in fear as she went deeper into the woods. The darkness… It reminded her of… something unpleasant that had happened in her previous life in Johto. Eevee's eyes narrowed, she shook off her fear. _I've gotta do this- for Pidgey. _Eevee decided, her tail flicking in determination.

Eevee jumped as the bushes behind her rustled, she quickly turned around, getting in a battle stance. "_Hello?_" A Pikachu asked, hopping out of the bushes, his gaze fixated on Eevee. Pikachu neared Eevee. _"I haven't seen you around these parts… who are you_?"

"_I'm Eevee, and I'm kinda busy. Wait! Do you happen to know where any pecha berries are?_" Eevee asked, relaxing at the Pikachu's friendliness.

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "_Of course_!_ Come with me._" Pikachu cried, gesturing for Eevee to follow him. Eevee nodded, following the Pikachu. Eevee couldn't help but notice that the Pikachu's cheeks were a little rosy looking. Eevee narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but continued to follow him.

_"So… where you uh.. uh from! Yes where are you from?" _Pikachu staggered, his cheeks continuing to redden.

"_Um… not here…" _Eevee replied awkwardly, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

_"Oh… I was born and raised here." _Pikachu continued to speak, his voice a little shaky, as if her presence was throwing him off.

_"Hey you ok? You seem a little… jittery." _Eevee asked, raising an eyebrow at the Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded. _"Oh me? Um yeah I-I'm great." _He staggered, looking at the ground. _"Um what are we looking for again?" _He asked clumsily, his face looking a bit flushed.

Eevee growled in impatience. _"Pecha berries! Look, if you're out of it today then I'll happily look for it by myself. I've been on my own before and I'm not afraid to go solo." _Pikachu recoiled at her comment.

_"N-no! Please let me help!" _He pleaded, looking horrified at Eevee.

Eevee nervously took a step away. _"Ok… kinda freaking me out." _Eevee said awkwardly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Pikachu face palmed. _"Look, I know where some are, honest! I'm sorry! You're just a little… uh… distracting…" _Pikachu mumbled, not meeting Eevee's gaze.

Eevee stared wide-eyed at him. She didn't know what to say until a particular scent caught her nose. Her gaze lit up, Pikachu's awkward comment forgotten. _"Pecha Berries!" _She beamed, making a sharp right turn, tearing through the undergrowth, the Pikachu forgotten.

Her eyes twinkled with pride when she reached the bush, nipping the stems of two berries. _"Whoa! Wait up! You run really fast!" _Pikachu cried, finally catching up to Eevee.

Eevee picked up one berry in her jaws, and began to nose the other one along. _"Here, let me help." _Pikachu offered, picking up the stem of the other berry with his teeth, following Eevee. Eevee rolled her eyes, the Pikachu going from strange to annoying.

Pikachu began to speak through his teeth. _"Why do you need these anyway?" _He asked, struggling to keep pace with the determined Pokémon.

_"Green, my trainer, needs these because my teammate, Pidgey, got poisoned and needs help." _Eevee mumbled.

_"W-what? A trainer? I thought-" _

_"Dude, there are like no wild shiny Pokémon anymore. Most are captive Pokémon now. But I'm fine with my new trainer. She's much nicer to me than the old one." _Eevee shrugged, quickening her pace in an attempt to leave Pikachu behind.

Pikachu however, caught up rather quickly. _"Where's your trainer then? Shouldn't she be out here with you?" _He asked, clamping his teeth down on the stem, as the berry was beginning to slip.

Eevee gave a sigh of annoyance. _"She's not here because we both fell in a nearby river after being chased by Beedrill and she's still weak from fighting the current and keeping mine and her own head above water." _Eevee grumbled, about ready to slap this Pokémon.

Pikachu didn't take notice of Eevee's shortening temper. _"Oh… that explains the wet fur!" _

Eevee actually did slap him right in the face with her tail, sprinting away as he recoiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to Green's POV**

I gave a sigh of relief as I finally managed to open my pokegear with nothing more than a sharp stick. River water gushed out of it, a few sparks flew from the flooded machine. "Stupid Beedrill." I muttered, looking sadly at my pokegear.

It had been my thirteenth birthday present from Blue and Grandpa. "Meh." I grumbled, deciding that I'd just have to give it to the receptionist at the Pokemart to repair it once I got to Pewter.

"Vee! Eevee eve!" I jerked my head to the side to see Eevee running with a pecha berry dangling from her jaws. A smile grew across my face.

"Good girl!" I laughed, taking the berry from her and releasing Pidgey.

"Pid…" Pidgey moaned, giving a violent spasm courtesy of the poison.

"Here Pidgey, eat this. It'll make you feel better." I offered the berry to Pidgey, who gratefully gobbled the berry up. "There you go!" I smiled, returning Pidgey to her poke ball so she could rest.

Eevee's ears pricked, looking back into the deeper section of the forest. Her eyes widened.

"Ee! Eevee!" She pleaded, pushing her paws up against me as if she was trying to push me. I tilted my head. "What is it? Beedrill?" I asked, my anxiety rising. Eevee shook her head, pushing harder.

"Then what is it?" I asked, my muscles relaxing a little.

"Eevee-"

"Pika!" A Pokémon's cry interrupted Eevee. I squinted and looked into the woods. I smiled. "Awesome! A Pikachu!" I beamed, watching as the electric Pokémon raced towards Eevee.

Eevee gave a nervous laugh as Pikachu began affectionately rubbing it's cheeks against her, taking a step away from Pikachu and hopping onto my shoulder.

"Aw! That's so cute!" I giggled, offering my hand to Pikachu. Pikachu sniffed it rather quickly, not taking his eyes off Eevee.

"Hey, Pikachu, wanna come with us?" I asked, looking hopefully at the wild Pokémon. Pikachu nodded without hesitation.

"Vee! Eve, EVE!" Eevee yelled, shaking her head neurotically.

I ignored her, pulling a damp poke ball from my belt and tapping Pikachu on the head. In one click he was mine.

Eevee looked at me as if trying to say, 'Why? Do you hate me or something?' I giggled again. "I think it's adorable." I smirked, clipping Pikachu onto my belt.

"Come on, we still have to catch up to Blue and Red!" I grinned, running along the river, Eevee on my shoulder. 

**I apologize for the awful quality of the chapter and the lateness of the chapter.**


End file.
